


Five Moments

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Or Is It?, Pining, Unrequited longing, five moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in Hawke and Merrill's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments

1.

It starts the first time they meet. Hawke's smile and lack of offense at Merrill's awkward babbling makes her stomach twist, but it's not unpleasant. She just doesn't understand it, not after so many years of being rejected by her clan.

 

2.

_I want to make that happen again_ she thinks every time Hawke smiles. Especially since it's not as often as it should be – things are so hard, and Kirkwall is crumbling, but Hawke deserves to smile and know how much she's loved, all the time. 

 

3.

She can't make it stop – she wants it to stop. Feelings are too hard, too complicated, and they always end in pain. Hawke is smart, brave, and beautiful, and she's miles out of Merrill's league. But she can't turn it off, and so she tries to make herself as helpful as possible.

 

4.

Sometimes she'll come home at the end of a day and find sweets in her house. They're her favourites, but she didn't buy them. The next time she sees Hawke, she'll be smiling, but she never says anything. Merrill wants to ask, but the ability to form words escapes her. She can't risk it. 

 

5.

_Merrill, it's all right._ The words ring in her ears and she can't believe what she's hearing but Hawke is moving towards her and she can't stop herself any longer. She throws her arms around the taller woman's neck and kisses her, and Hawke is kissing her back and just then Merrill is sure she can fly.

 


End file.
